Of Weddings and Butterbeer
by LooneyLovebetter
Summary: "You have to take someone, I can't have my own sister dateless at my wedding." "But I have a boyfriend!" (not technically true) "Who?" "James Potter...?" (definitely not true)
1. Apology

Apology

/əˈpɒlədʒi/

_noun_

a regretful acknowledgement of an offence or failure.

"we owe you an apology"

At six o'clock in the morning on a Friday, the Hogwarts grounds were deserted. Not a person, witch or wizard, could be seen strolling along the great expanse. The emerald lawns usually scattered with students enjoying the sunlight were bare, golden in the glow of the rising sun. The trees that marked the beginning of the forbidden forest cast winding shadows across the ground, the small amount of light that filtered through cast yellow patches on the dirt below.

Hagrid's hut, sitting just on the outskirts of the forest, showed no sign of movement, the lights were off and the curtains drawn, the little crooked chimney not emitting its customary puffs of smoke. The small garden adjoined to the hut was also empty, the time for pumpkin growing having long past.

The whomping willow, its sixth year at the school just coming to a close, was similarly stationary- had it been human, you could have said it didn't move a muscle.

The far cry of birds could be heard, drifting upon the soft breeze, their gentle songs coaxing the consciousness of the many other creatures that dwelled upon the Hogwarts grounds. The giant squid could be seen in the lake, had anyone been looking, completing laps lazily and causing subtle ripples to break the loch's still appearance, allowing the light reflected off the black water to glimmer as if some miscevious student had deposited glitter into its depths (and who's to say that one hadn't, especially with the likes of the Marauders around).

Lily Evans sighed, drawing away from where she had perched on the window seat in her dormitory. Today was her last day before summer and, whilst everyone else was busy preparing for exciting adventures abroad or with their families, she was occupied with dreading what awaited her at home. Not liking to imitate the over-dramatic female stereotype that she couldn't stand, Lily wasn't usually one to overthink or dwell on anything. The prospect of returning home for the summer, however, provoked these actions uncontrollably. She did not want to return.

Little did the redhead know, but on the other side of the very same tower, in the Gryffindor sixth year boy's dormitory, a raven-haired, hazel-eyed boy was having a similar conflict, but for a completely different reason.

It wasn't that James Potter didn't enjoy summer, nor was it that he hated home. On the contrary, James adored his parents and house and often looked forward to all he had planned from June through to September. It wasn't that he was particularly attached to the old, stone building that housed him for most of the year either. Others may feel nostalgic, but while James enjoyed his time at Hogwarts, he found that his contentedness at home prevented him from forming too great an affection for the school, unlike his fellow Gryffindors Remus Lupin and Lily Evans.

…

Lily Evans. She, the Gryffindor prefect with flaming red hair, was the reason. It was true that he would not miss her nagging, or her constant irritation at his presence, but there was something about her that caused him to feel incomplete when they were apart. It might have been the way her green eyes twinkled when she was faced with a particularly difficult piece of charms work; but it wasn't. It could have been the way she would nibble on the end of her quill when reading over her transfiguration essay the night before it was due, having done a full foot over the expected minimum; but it wasn't. It was possible that it could have been the way her crimson hair caught the light, no matter how minimal, whenever she moved her head; but that wasn't it. The reason, no matter how much James tried (and failed) to deny it was that he was, in the words of his best friend Sirius Black, "in bloody love with the witch" (the last word having been purposely misheard by a certain Mr Potter).

Lily Evans, on the other hand, was having no such qualms about the absence of James Potter from her life for a whole two months ("Two months is a bit short," she could be heard whispering to Marlene McKinnon as they exited a charms class, in which Potter had 'accidentally' charmed her hair blue). As she sat and pondered in the early hours of the morning, it would be safe to say that James Potter was far from her conscious mind. Something that was at the forefront of her thoughts, however, was her family; or, more specifically, her sister, Petunia Evans-soon-to-be-Dursley. Petunia herself did not pose much of a problem to the anxious witch, aside from the snarky comments the non-magical (a sore point for the eldest Evans daughter) girl aimed at Lily, "freak" being her favourite and most commonly used insult. It was the 'soon-to-be-Dursley' part that really got under Lily's skin.

A foreword of sorts must be written, I believe, before such a problem is explained, as, to an impartial observer, the youngest Evans sister's dread would seem misplaced and unnecessary. You see, Vernon Dursley was a somewhat big man, in both size and personality, but he was also, what many would consider to be, dull, extremely so. Some, such as Lily herself, would go as far to say that he was as dull as he was wide, which, in all actuality, would not be far from the truth. It was not these qualities, the complete and utter boringness of the man paired with his love of fattening foods, however, that made him such an unlikeable character. In fact, had he only possessed these two characteristics he may have been bearable. The fact of the matter was that, in all truth, Vernon Dursley was a thoroughly unlikeable personality. His opinions, often in-keeping with that of the National Front (an extremely right-wing political party), could not be contradicted in his presence for fear of not only retribution, but also the terrifyingly real possibility of being sat on (an event that had actually occurred a few years prior on a particularly alcohol-laden Christmas at the Gunning's, a drill company, work party). Logically, then, it is not a stretch to believe that Dursley did not hold for any nonsense that was 'out of the norm', and therefore took a dislike towards Lily since the moment they had been introduced, only two years prior. Even before Vernon had learned of Lily's supposed 'abnormality' (it was always referred to as such in conversations between the couple, like it was some sort of contagious and deadly disease) he had harbored a kind of aversion towards the outspoken young redhead- Lily strongly suspected that it was to do with her hair, as red didn't fit with the marshmallow's 'normal' ideals.

So, naturally, it is easy to see why Lily dreaded her return to Cokeworth, the small industrial town in which her family lived. Even so, the sight of 'the whale' (a name that had been adopted by both Lily and her father when referring to Vernon) every once and again as he picked up and dropped off Petunia would have been manageable, Lily would usually just retreat to her room for the five minutes that it took the couple to arrive and depart, however the great lump had gone and asked her sister to marry him- the idiot- and their wedding was scheduled for the last week of July. Some who were more naïve than Lily would look on the bright side, saying that it was only one day out of sixty, but lily knew better. In the month-and-a-bit leading up to her sister's wedding, there would be a constant flow of people, mostly Petunia's friends that looked down on Lily, believing that she attended a boarding school for delinquents (St. Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Girls- a name that, little did Lily know, would be re-used for her only son). Not only that, but she would have to put up with Vernon's side of the family as well, his sister, Marjorie, had taken a particular dislike to Lily the only time they had met, setting one of her bulldogs, Ripper, upon the redhead when she questioned the woman's choice to go back for a fourth slice of pie (she, similar to Vernon, was easily the size of a small house).

The Hogwarts Express pulled up outside King's Cross station, the morning having passed in a blur of joyful shouts and tight hugs for Lily, who, too preoccupied with her own thoughts, had not participated in the excitement that surrounded her. It was only when the gentle voice of Mary MacDonald reached Lily's ears did Lily look away from the smudge of dirt that graced the otherwise spotless train window.

"Lils," She softly shook her best friend's shoulder, "We're here."

In a daze, Lily nodded, standing slowly and looking around blankly for a second before coming to her senses and offering a half-hearted grin, not able to bring herself to be fully excited at the prospect of returning home. Seeming to understand her friend's reluctance, Mary simply pat her on the shoulder before retrieving her trunk from the racks above, where it was stowed.

"Write, yeah?" Her other best friend, Marlene McKinnon encouraged from the entrance to their compartment, ready to depart with her parents to their holiday home in France for the first five weeks of break. Lily only nodded in response, but that was enough for Marlene. She, too, had picked up on Lily's mood and knew the best way to console the brooding redhead was to leave her to make her own decisions.

The compartment was now empty, and Lily found herself facing the wall, unprepared for the summer. To an outsider, it may seem like no big deal, but it was to Lily, and, one thing that was understood by anyone who had ever been in the presence of the Gryffindor prefect was that if she was worried, you should be, too.

James didn't participate in the joyful banter that filled his compartment as much as he usually would. He didn't roar hysterically at the jokes made by Sirius, nor did he pretend to care when Peter Pettigrew, another friend of his, told about the time he had nearly fallen off his broom thanks to a particularly vicious raven that had nested in his back garden (not that James, along with both Sirius and Remus, hadn't heard the story at least ten times before). In many respects, he acted as Remus Lupin did on the train rides home- he kept his head lowered, his eyes scanning the letters of the book which he had already learned by heart (before anyone could express surprise at the notorious prankster having his head in a book, however, Sirius would quickly remind them that it was a book about quidditch and, therefore, not so much a book as a bible- really, he understood his best friend's need for peace). It was only at the soft coaxing of Remus' voice did James shift his sight from _Fifty Quidditch Techniques You Have To Learn Before You Get Too Old To Use Them by Augustus Quaffle _(a lengthy title, but a rather captivating read).

"James, we've arrived." Said Remus softly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and effectively snapping James out of his reverie.

A jumble of "goodbye!"s and friendly handshakes were performed, James not really taking in or considering his actions as he went mindlessly through the motions. It wasn't that he didn't care, his mind was just elsewhere.

James Potter wasn't one to get obsessed, or at least that was what he told himself, but when it came to Lily Evans, he was not himself in any way. Normally, however, James wouldn't be as concerned with the redhead, no matter what his feeling for her were, but with the war in full swing, James couldn't help but worry. It wasn't that he thought she was incapable, no, he'd learnt that she was very capable a number of times, often it was him she was demonstrating her capabilities on, but Voldemort (it was silly to call him by any other name, James believed) and his followers were ruthless; they didn't fear rules and didn't bother with boundaries; if they wanted you dead, you were as good as. Lately, more and more muggleborns had been targeted, only last week RFM, Rights For Muggles, had been targeted by the tyrant's followers. It wasn't safe, and James didn't feel comfortable knowing that Lily and others like her were in danger.

It was then, staring at an empty wall in the now empty compartment that James made a decision. He couldn't enjoy his summer without knowing if Lily Evans was okay, even if she could deal without it vice versa. He had to apologise.

Those who don't know James Potter would now think that this is a somewhat silly solution, and those that had not met him may assume that he was a bit dim, but those who have met him will know: James Potter does not apologise unless he truly means it. When James pulled his first prank on the Slytherins in his first year, he didn't apologise, even when Professor McGonagall forced him to stand in front of the whole school, he stayed silent (earning him a month of detentions). In third year, when James and his fellow third-year Gryffindors charmed every classroom with an enchantment like that on the Ravenclaw common room, only allowing visitors that knew the answer to a riddle (this stunt being the one that earned the four boys their 'marauder' title), he didn't apologise, even when the stunt left six people (one Gryffindor, two Hufflepuffs and three Slytherins) in the hospital wing for scrapes which they had earned trying to break the doors down. In his fifth year, James didn't apologise to Severus Snape for hanging him upside-down in the middle of the schoolyard (as he claimed that the 'slimy git deserved it'), though he did share his repentance when the same Slytherin was almost killed due to his best friend's actions. In short, James Potter only apologised for very serious reasons.

"Evans?" Potter's voice made Lily turn quickly, forgetting the very interesting beetle that she had been following up the cabin wall. _What is he doing here?_

"Potter?" her tone, while not hostile, was not particularly welcoming. "I'm surprised you're not off attempting a last minute prank on the Slytherins." She half expected him to come up with a witty comeback ('it wouldn't be an attempt so much as a success'), but, instead, the boy stayed silent. Unused to the absence of Potter's cheeky remarks, Lily studied her fellow Gryffindor's features, searching for a hint of what this sudden seriousness was about.

"I came to apologise."

Lily stopped. James Potter rarely, if ever apologised; this was big, something was going on. Lily's first thought was that perhaps it was a prank, or some sort of elaborate scheme that he had concocted against her, but the way he stared at her, desperately scanning her face for some sort of clue as to what she was thinking told her otherwise.

"For what?" was the only thing she could think to say.

"Everything."

They stayed silent, the pair of them, for what seemed like hours (but what was more likely a few minutes), Lily furiously processing the words that James Potter had just spoken to her, and James anxiously awaiting some sort of conclusion on the part of the redhead. More minutes ticked by, and still Lily couldn't come up with a suitable response. Seeing this as a failure, James turned to go, not wishing to get caught up in Lily's infamous temper once she had come to her senses.

"James, wait."

She never called him James. He turned.

"I accept your apology." She gave him a half smile, which he returned with a wide grin.

"Friends?" He held out his hand.

"Friends." They shook.

Lily wasn't completely sure why she had accepted James' apology (if you could call it that) with such ease and calm. If anything, she should have laughed at his pathetic excuse for a peace offering, but there was something about the way he had looked at her, a silent pleading in his eyes, that convinced her that, while he hadn't said it in so many words, he was truly sorry for all the pain and grievance he had caused her in their past years at Hogwarts. It was also true that during their sixth year, the one just past he had become nicer (or at least less pig-headed) towards not only her, but also the Slytherin house. It made for a nice change and, Lily had found, when James wasn't busy being head-marauder and king-prat, he could actually be quite a decent human being.

**First Fic, I don't own anything recognisable, Please comment your thoughts, cheers for reading**

**Looney**


	2. Hyperbole

hyperbole

hʌɪˈpəːbəli/

_noun_

exaggerated statements or claims not meant to be taken literally.

_Dear Potter,_

_ Thank you for your last letter, and no, I do not think that you or Sirius is responsible enough to own a flying motorcycle, no matter what Peter says. You should listen to Remus; he's the only one of you lot that has a good head on his shoulders. As for the pet niffler, do you have any idea what they'd do to your house? Honestly, I would have thought you'd have learnt your lesson about that from fourth year (remember when you set them on the Hufflepuff table on boxing day?)._

_Everything's alright here, Tuney's going crazy over her wedding to walrus ( I don't see why she bothers with the whole 'perfect dress' thing- anything looks good next to vermin and his family), but other than that, everything's pretty normal (if you count reading potions books and moving newspapers normal that is)._

_The wedding's July 29__th__, so I've still got to endure another month of dress fittings and cake tastings and all of Petunia's bridesmaids complaining that the colour of my hair puts off the 'sophisticated' theme that they're supposedly aiming for. Avada me. Except don't avada me literally, because if I died Petunia would throw a fit about how my death was detracting from her wedding. The sad thing is that's not even a hyperbole (I'm capable of using big words, unlike you Potter)._

_I've got to sign off now; it's time to figure out what colour dress clashes least with my hair. Fun._

_I hope you're having a better time than me,_

_Lily (a.k.a. Miserable)_

_Dear Miserable (I have to say I prefer Lily, it suits you better),_

_ What do you mean I'm not responsible? I understand your objection to Sirius having a motorbike, but me? Really, Evans, you wound me. Honestly, I think you forget that Moony's a Marauder too; he is just as much involved in our mischief as the rest of us. Ah, I most certainly do remember the niffler incident of 1974 and, whilst it was a brilliant end to the pranking year, I am beginning to reconsider the idea (perhaps a blast-end skrewt would be more practical)._

_Petunia's fiancé sounds simply delightful, I do hope that I'll get to meet him one day- maybe we could bond over a moovy (is that what you muggles call it) and then go for dinner afterwards. I have to warn you, though, he may not be able to stand my good looks and might just leave your sister for me (if this happens, I imagine you wouldn't be too sad to see him go). _

_For the record, reading the daily prophet is something I consider very normal. Potions books, however… I'm sorry to say that you are the only person I know that would willingly read about schoolwork during the holidays. Really, Evans, at least try to enjoy the break at least a little bit._

_I cringe at the thought of dress fitting- trust me, squeezing into six different dresses in one hour is something I wish never to repeat (a long story involving Sirius, a toad and a broomstick)- but cake tasting sounds quite fun. Personally, I've always found myself to be partial to butter cake though I imagine you favour the chocolate more (am I right?). I would not avada you, even if you threatened me- who would be there to deflate my ego all the time without you? - And I'm sure that your sister would be suitably miserable if you were to suddenly kick the bucket._

_For your information, Evans, I do happen to know what a hyperbole is- I didn't even have any help from Remus (okay, I did, but only because he read the letter and told me before I could remember). _

_Nothing much more has happened over here so far. Sirius did buy the bike, mum went ballistic (how's that for a big word?), and dad thinks it's brilliant. Arthur Weasley (that ginger bloke a few years ahead of us) sold it to Sirius, modified it to fly himself, he did. I think it's amazing, no matter what you or mum might say. We both got in trouble, even though it was really all Sirius' fault. Mum said I should have stopped him. She's banned us from all forms of communication with the outside world for a whole week (I shouldn't technically be writing this letter) and the motorbike's been confiscated._

_Have fun dress hunting (nothing clashed with your hair- it's beautiful)._

_I am having a better time than you (barely),_

_James (a.k.a. Grounded)_

Lily smiled at the latest letter she had received. James had really grown on her in the past few weeks of correspondence via letters. They were now what you could call close friends.

Rushing to her desk, Lily grabbed a spare bit of parchment, aiming to conduct a reply before she was dragged away by her sister to yet another hors d'oeuvres tasting (there had been six in the past two days alone). After dipping her quill into the purple ink she kept on her desk, Lily began to write.

_Dear James,_

"Lily!" came a cry from the bottom of the stairs. _Great, _Lily thought, _Petunia_.

Before she could call her reply, though, the door to Lily's room was thrown open. In the doorway stood a slightly agitated, very peroxide blonde. Her bony arms were crossed over her flowery blouse as she stood glaring at her little sister.

"What is this mum's saying about you not having a date to my wedding?" She growled when her blue eyes found Lily's green. "I mean, I know that you're a freak, but there's got to be someone you could find that's desperate enough to be your partner for the day." Lily made a sound of objection, but her sister had already moved on, talking more to herself than to Lily.

"I suppose there's Yvonne's cousin, Edward… no, he's at their holiday home in Majorca that week. Or Geoffrey, Maria's brother's wife's nephew… but I suppose he's a bit young… of how about-"

"No," Lily stated simply. She was not going to be forced to spend the day with a complete stranger as her date; the wedding was going to be bad enough without having to generate small talk throughout. Besides, knowing the sort of people Petunia befriended, Lily expected that they wouldn't exactly be pleased to have to spend a full day with the 'freak'.

"What?" Petunia looked aghast at her sister's defiance.

"No," Lily repeated. "I will not allow you to pair me up with some stranger that will probably hate me just so that you can look good." Lily had gone a dark shade of red, her temper increasing.

"Well, it's not my fault no boy likes you. Maybe if you actually tried with your appearance you might get a bloke's attention sometime." Petunia snapped, her temper just as short as her younger sister's. Lily, grew redder still, hurt by her sister's remark.

"At least I won't have to marry a whale!" She blurted out before she could stop herself. Petunia let out a strangled noise.

"Don't you _dare _insult Vernon!" her voice had lowered to a deathly whisper. "You may not like him, but I happen to." If Lily hadn't known better, she would have sworn she heard her sister's voice crack in hurt. But then Petunia righted herself and any signs of distress at Lily's words were dismissed.

"Well," She said stiffly, regaining composure, "You have to take someone, I can't have my own sister dateless at my wedding." She sighed. "I suppose I could probably find someone…" Lily was suddenly struck with an idea.

"But I have a boyfriend!" Not the best idea (and not technically true either) but it was something. At least it would save her from having to spend a day pretending to laugh at the political jokes told by one of Vernon or Petunia's friends.

"Who?" Lily tried to hide her hurt at the disbelief in her sister's tone, but she was suddenly stuck with a problem. Who _was _her boyfriend? Frantically, Lily swept her eyes around her somewhat messy room, searching for inspiration. Her glance crossed her desk, skating over the letter she had been in the middle of writing…

"James Potter…?" The words were out of her mouth before Lily had a chance to process them and, as a result, the name came out as more of a question. "James Potter," She repeated, unable to back out now, "is my boyfriend."

"Potter," Petunia pondered the name for a while, it felt strange for Lily to hear the wizard's name come from her utterly non-magical sister. "He wouldn't happen to be the same Potter that you've been complaining about for the past six years?" Lily raised her eyebrows, she hadn't realised that Petunia had ever listened to her endless ramblings.

"Yes," She said, thinking on her feet. "But he's changed, his head's deflated now," as Lily said the words, she realised just how true this was. Hadn't she noticed how there had been barely any pranks on the Slytherins in the past year? How Potter and his Marauders had, three out of four times, arrived to lessons on time. It seemed that, without her noticing, James Potter had grown up.

"Whatever," Petunia said turning to leave now that the problem had been resolved. "I don't need to hear some stupid love story. Just get him to come."

_Dear James,_

_ Yes, I quite prefer Lily also, but unfortunately right now I'm completely and utterly miserable. I still don't think you're responsible, and your poor mother is probably having a heart attack right now- I'm very disappointed in you James Charlus Potter, not to mention extremely irritated at your owl, Smudge (He's really hit off with Rowena and now she's almost never here to deliver my letters). And whilst Remus may be a marauder, at least he has been known to pick up a book every once in a while._

_Don't you dare get a blast-end skrewt; you've given your poor mum enough grief already._

_You want to meet my sister's fiancé you say? Well, I guess today's your lucky day… How do you feel about weddings? Are you free on July 29__th__? Though, I warn you, if you steal away my sister's fiancé on her wedding day, blast-end skrewts and angry mothers will be the least of your worried (my sister's temper is more infamous than even my own)._

_I am enjoying my summer break. Just because I refer potion books to playing pranks, doesn't mean my life is a complete bore._

_Dress fitting is a nightmare (what's this about you, Sirius and dresses), and I've eaten enough cakes to last me a lifetime. You were right though, I do quite enjoy the chocolate variety; unfortunately, Tuney holds a fondness for vanilla and, as she keeps reminding me, it's _her_ wedding._

_It's good to know that you're not inclined in the way of murder, but I have to correct you- my sister would not miss me one bit if I, as you so eloquently put it, 'kicked the bucket'. If anything, she'd probably use the money set aside for my funeral to buy the frilly napkins for the reception that were out of her budget._

_Impressive, James Potter knows a big word. Do you just have one you reserve for special occasions, or did you ask Remus for help with that one, too?_

_At least now you have to go dress-robe shopping, so you'll be just as miserable as me,_

_Lily (a.k.a. The miserable ginger who reads potions books for fun and has a silly, self-absorbed sister)_

_P.S. Petunia may or may not think we're dating (I may have said something in the heat of the moment), so be prepared._

_Dear Lily (or should I say Dearest Girlfriend?),_

_ Thank you for inviting me to such a lovely occasion, I am most gracious for the invitation and I must cordially accept your offer._

_I'm flattered, Evans, really, but why am I your 'boyfriend'? not that I'm complaining, because I'm not, but, well, I was always under the impression that you hated me, or at least disliked me with a passion._

_I honestly can't wait to meet this whale I've heard so much about- I'll try to keep it in my pants, but no promises that he won't fall for me anyway- and I'm looking forward to meeting this charming sister of yours._

_That reminds me, Evans, since I'm supposedly your boyfriend, how did we get together? I always imagined it would have something to do with amortentia and butterbeer, but I suppose it's okay if you've got a better idea._

_Sirius thinks your situation is hilarious, by the way, he tells me to tell you 'good luck' (I'm not quite sure what he means by that). Mum's letting us keep the bike, but only because Sirius held his breath until he turned blue and passed out and then threatened to run away if she still refused to let him keep it._

_Shame about the vanilla cake but, hey, if this whole boyfriend thing works out, there could be chocolate cake at our wedding._

_I'm kidding, please don't castrate me._

_I'll have you know I hold knowledge of very big words, thank you very much. Remus isn't the only Marauder who reads, you know. It absolutely discombobulates me as to where you have obtained such a notion that I am an imbecile (I'm sorry, how many big words were there in that?)._

_Lots of Love_

_James (a.k.a. your boyfriend)_

_Dear James (a.k.a. not my boyfriend)_

_Stop being a prat_

_Lily (a.k.a. not your girlfriend) _

**I know this is a quick update and they won't all be like this, but I was on a roll.**

**Anyway, please review**

**-Looney**


End file.
